Without life, Without Dead
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Dir en Grey :: C'est court donc si je faisais un résumé tous serait révélé ! Venez découvrir par vous même . Cela dit, je peux juste vous dire que les personnages sont Kyô et Totchi. Bonne Lecture !


**Bonjour !**  
**C'est court, très court... mais je pense que c'est suffisant. Bonne Lecture en espérant que ce "truc" étrange vous plaise !**  
**Bisuu~**

**Ps : Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**PS2 : Pauvre Kyô et Totchi ... je leur fais vivre des trucs vraiment pas sympa X'D**

* * *

_Without life, Without Dead_

_(Sans vie, Sans mort)_

Le même jour j'avais perdu ma mère, mon frère. Je fus le seul survivant de cet accident.

J'ai toujours eu un manque à combler, un vide à remplir... Ce genre de trou qu'on saura toujours béant puisque rien ne sera jamais là pour le reboucher. Je voyais à peine le jour que déjà ma vie était finit, que déjà on m'enlevait ce qui aurait dû être le plus chère à mes yeux. Je dit « _aurais_ » parce qu'en réalité je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, et j'ai côtoyé mon frère durant neuf mois seulement. Neuf mois tapis bien au chaud dans le ventre de ma génitrice qui deviendra plus uniquement dans mes rêve les plus imagés. Neuf mois à partager la nourriture que cette même personne m'envoyait avec ce qui aurait dû être mon frère. Encore ce « _aurait _», oui, encore … puisque rien n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai vue le jour en donnant la mort à ma mère, en assassinant mon frère... Tout ça pour pouvoir vivre dans un état végétatif. Non pas que je sois handicapé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre... non. J'ai juste était amputé de mes sentiments le jour de ma naissance.

Nous sommes ce même jour tragique, dix sept ans plus tard. A l'étage d'en dessous mon père cuisine gaiement un gâteau pour mon anniversaire, mais je ne le mangerais pas. Je n'y goûterais même pas. Il en est conscient mais tout les ans depuis ce jour c'est la même sérénade, et tout les ans je suis contraint de lui répéter que non, je ne veux pas fêter un jour comme celui ci. Je n'aurais jamais dû naître. Dans ma main je tiens le seul souvenir qui me reste d'eux, une photo, celle d'un embryon près à fleurir tranquillement. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, serrant avec force la précieuse photographie contre mon cœur, laissant mon cerveau s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pût être ce jour si rien de tout ça ne s'était déroulé. Si je n'était pas né. Mon passé berce mon esprit tel une douce mélodie que l'on chante aux enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment... et ne se réveillent jamais. Ce doux chant de tristesse, cette plainte abusive, ce malheur qui vous tord les entrailles, les tords jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une miette, jusqu'à ce que le néant habite votre être, c'est ce que je ressent à ce moment, et bien plus encore. Douleur lancinante qui ronge mes os, et creuse mon cœur.

Je m'éveille lentement grâce à un doux souffle chaud qui court le long de mon cou. Mes yeux papillonnent pour se fixer sur le visage angélique de la seule personne qui tente de comprendre. Il n'y a ni sourire sur ses lèvres, ni flamme dans ses yeux, juste une légère lueur d'espoir et un grain de mélancolie. Ma main bouge pour chercher la sienne, demandant un contact. Sa peau contre la mienne ne me rassure pas spécialement, elle ne m'apaise pas non plus... Non. Le fait de le sentir, là, avec moi ne m'apporte aucun sentiment que ce soit, aucune émotion. Lui non plus ne ressent rien, il ne demande plus à ressentir puisqu'il sait. Je glisse mes doigt le long des siens pour souder nos mains et l'entraine contre moi, me poussant pour lui laisser la place de s'allonger à mes côtés. Je mêle mes jambes aux siennes et cale ma tête dans son cou. Ensemble nous fermons les yeux. En bas mon père nous appelle. Sans réponse ses pas le mènent à ma chambre. Il en ouvre la porte et passe sa tête dans son embrasure pour ensuite s'approcher de mon lit. Observant nos corps enlacés il prononcera des paroles pour nous incompréhensible.

Nous étions déjà loin, et nous ne reviendrons plus.

Plus avant demain.

Je m'excuse Toshiya de t'infliger ça chaque année... Je sais qu'il est dure pour toi de paraître indifférent... mais il est important pour moi de savoir que ce jour là, au moins une personne comprend pourquoi Tooru est mort depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Bon d'accord, c'était pas court mais minuscule xP_

_Des avis ?_

_Bisuuuuu~_


End file.
